Les Trois Disgrâces
by Narcisse
Summary: 28e défi du Poney Fringant. Il y eut trois femmes dans la vie de Grima Langue-de-Serpent : celle qui l'enfanta, celle qui l'aima et celle qui le méprisa.


**Notes :** Ma réponse au 28e défi du Poney Fringant. Le titre fait référence aux trois Grâces de l'Antiquité. Alors, pourquoi Grima est-il devenu méchant ? Et si, finalement, c'était à cause des trois femmes qui croisèrent sa vie, de ses Disgrâces qui, parfois sans le vouloir, gâchèrent son âme ? Mon texte n'est sans doute pas tout à fait fidèle à l'œuvre, néanmoins cette idée me plaisait.

Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à Tolkien, à l'exception de Fehild et Dòalinde (et devinez-donc qui est la dernière ?)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Trois Disgrâces**

o o o o o

_« Hors de ma vue ! Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien. Ah ! Mais qu'ai-je fait aux Dieux pour qu'ils me punissent de ta naissance ? »_

Lorsque Fehild fût mariée à Gamold, fils de Fenerl, elle forma le vœu de lui offrir une descendance robuste et nombreuse. Mais le destin lui refusa ce souhait, et elle faillit à sa parole. Ses fausses couches successives ponctuées de longues périodes d'une vacuité angoissante finirent par avoir raison de l'affection de son époux. « Une femme incapable de garder un enfant en son sein n'est pas digne d'être mère ! » avait-il hurlé un soir d'automne à son épouse en larmes.

Ces mots avaient revêtu le souffle cuisant de la vérité.

Aussi, lorsque Fehild mit au monde son premier et unique enfant, elle pensa qu'il s'agirait du plus beau jour de son existence. Pourtant, elle haït son fils dès le premier regard qu'elle posa sur lui. Alors qu'elle avait tellement rêvé d'un enfant beau et fort, apte à faire sa fierté et sa joie, comment avait-elle pu souffrir les affres de la grossesse pour donner le jour à une créature aussi chétive et disgracieuse ? Elle en vint à espérer qu'il ne passât point l'hiver, comme le craignait la sage-femme.

La honte avait envahi son âme, mais elle ignorait si celle-ci venait de cette naissance affligeante ou de son sentiment infâme.

L'enfant survécut, cependant, et son père préféra l'abandonner à sa mère. Il grandit, restant aussi fragile et malingre qu'à sa naissance, si peu semblable aux autres garçons qui se riaient de lui. La culpabilité de Frehild disparut ; elle ne cacha plus dès ce moment la haine que lui inspirait son fils.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvînt, Grima ne parvint jamais à se remémorer une seule once d'amour qu'elle eût pu lui porter.

o o o o o

_« Regarde ! Regarde comme elle vole bien. Avoir des ailes… Ah, n'est-ce pas la plus belle des libertés ? »_

A la mort de Fehild, ce fut sa nièce, Dòalinde, qui recueillit un Grima encore enfant. C'était une jeune fille douce et gracieuse, délicate et candide. Elle lui était aussi opposée que le Soleil pouvait l'être à la Lune ; pourtant, ce fut la seule personne qui l'aima réellement.

Grima l'adora comme sa propre sœur. Châtié par sa mère, moqué par ses compagnons d'âge, dédaigné par tous, Dòalinde représentait l'unique havre de tendresse et de tolérance qu'il put avoir, et par là-même la seule personne valable en ce monde. Jamais elle ne lui reprocha sa différence ; et cela, sans doute parce qu'elle l'était autant.

Dans la trame lisse et rigoureuse des Rohirrims, Dòalinde apparaissait comme une note dissonante. Au milieu de ces éleveurs de chevaux, dont elle négligeait la compagnie, elle préférait murmurer à l'oreille de ses oiseaux. Elle élevait quatre hirondelles, qui portaient le nom des saisons dans un langage oublié. La jeune femme passait son temps à les regarder virevolter avec légèreté dans le ciel azur, soupirant avec convoitise après cette liberté chérie et rêvée. « N'aimerais-tu pas, toi aussi, pouvoir les suivre et aller où bon te semble ? Ah, comme je les envie ! » lui avait-elle dit un jour, alors qu'ils observaient le vol des hirondelles, assis à la fenêtre.

Et Grima avait acquiescé silencieusement, n'osant affirmer à voix haute ce qu'il souhaitait au plus profond de son être.

Un jour, les désirs de Dòalinde croisèrent le chemin d'un étrange voyageur. De passage à Edoras, celui-ci s'était arrêté devant elle, intrigué par cette jeune femme qui, assise au milieu des Symbelmynës, caressait les plumes duveteuses d'une hirondelle. Ils parlèrent longuement, et il lui conta le récit enchanteur de ses périples à travers les Terres du Milieu. Et Dòalinde, envoûtée, sentit son cœur s'envoler avec délice sous des cieux merveilleux.

Lorsque l'homme reprit sa route, elle partit avec lui et la promesse de voir son vœu exaucé. Elle supplia Grima de lui pardonner, arguant qu'il s'agissait là de son unique chance ; mais lui ne voyait déjà plus que ce sourire et cette lueur exaltée dans ses yeux, qui lui étaient jusqu'alors inconnus. Et il ne put se résoudre à lui en vouloir, malgré la souffrance cruelle qu'elle lui infligea, préférant se condamner lui-même que lui briser les ailes. Alors il contempla son envol, avec un regard mauvais pour cet étranger si charmant qui la lui enlevait.

Et Grima, devenu homme, se retrouva abandonné à son chagrin amer.

o o o o o

_Silence âpre et regard méprisant ; voilà tout ce que la Blanche Dame du Rohan lui accordait._

Lorsque Grima devint conseiller du Roi Théoden, ce ne fut point de la richesse de son titre ni de la reconnaissance de sa personne dont il se délecta, mais du plaisir infini de voir chaque jour Eowyn, la nièce du roi. Cette chose pourtant si simple faisait fleurir en son âme un sentiment qui lui rappelait le vol gracieux des hirondelles de Dòalinde.

A sa grande surprise, Grima se prit d'affection pour la jeune femme, attristé par l'épreuve de son deuil d'orpheline et la froideur de son rang. Elle lui paraissait bien trop jeune et fragile sous les vastes murs de pierre et le poids de ses responsabilités. Il aurait voulu apaiser sa mélancolie pour voir enfin l'esquisse de son sourire ; mais jamais Eowyn ne le lui permit.

Il ne parvint pas à déterminer ce qui provoqua le mépris qu'elle lui porta d'emblée, s'il s'agissait de sa propre différence ou de sa clairvoyance à son égard. Elle ne lui cachait point, mais ne chercha jamais pour autant à provoquer sa peine. Elle devenait muette en sa présence, préférant fuir à ses paroles pour se nicher dans sa solitude réconfortante. Lorsqu'il finit par accepter sa fierté, il se contenta du silence glacé de Méduseld, et passa des heures à l'observer en silence par la porte entrouverte de la salle d'audience, cherchant à comprendre cet abîme qui les séparait. Mais il ne parvint là qu'à accroître leurs dissemblances.

Un jour, Eowyn alla se réfugier dans l'ombre protectrice de son frère aîné ; « Ne t'approche plus jamais de ma sœur, Serpent ! » assena-t-il. Sous l'effluve de cette menace, Grima sût à ce moment qu'il ne s'octroierait désormais plus la liberté de poser son regard sur elle.

Et sans même l'avoir voulu, la Blanche Dame du Rohan, s'ajoutant à ses disgrâces passées, finit d'anéantir ce que l'âme de Grima Langue-de-Serpent avait de bon en son sein.


End file.
